50 sombras de Natsume Hyuga
by Ritsuka-Sama69
Summary: Ella, una chica "común y corriente". Él, un gran empresario con un oscuro pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando estas dos personas se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

Primero y principal, mi descargo de responsabilidad: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, ni siquiera me pertenece esta historia, es adaptada. La historia originalmente es de One Direction, del bombón de Louis Tomlinson (no se parte, SE DESINTEGRA *¬*). AVISO: está temporada va a terminar triste, pero apenas la termine, subo la 2° temporada :D. Y contiene lemmon (un pocito fuerte) a partir del capi 8.

* * *

Capi 1

Mikan POV

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Que asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Hotaru Imai, que se ha puesto enferma precisamente y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo acostarme con el pelo mojado. No debo acostarme con el pelo mojado. Recito este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo negro **(acá Hotaru tiene el pelo largo)** y ojos violetas exageradamente grandes que me miran, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Hota-chan es mi compañera de piso, y a tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un mega-empresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso debería dedicarme a hacer esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Hyuga Enterprises Holdings, Inc.. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso -mucho más que el mío-, pero a concedido una entrevista con Hota-chan. Un bombonazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extra-academicas.

Hota-chan está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

-Mi-chan, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien de día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos ya estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor... -me suplica ella con voz ronca por el resfriado. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo negro azabache perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos violetas, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira-.

- Claro que iré, Hota-chan. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

-Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

-No sé nada de él -murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

-Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. Es un viaje largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

-Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después -la miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por tí, Hota-chan.

-Si, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Mi-chan. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Hota-chan es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Hota-chan me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo.  
Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Hyuga, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras HYUGA HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Hyuga. Mikan Sakura, de parte de Hotaru Imai.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Sakura —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Hota-chan en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme  
intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Imai. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Sakura. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20 -me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo-.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Sakura, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo  
momentáneamente paralizada. Siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Hota-chan por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una  
charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Sakura. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Hyuga tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me lenvanto.

—¿Señorita Sakura? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono  
algo más segura.

—El señor Hyuga la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno? La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Olivia, tráele a la señorita Steele un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Sakura. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Hyuga la atenderá en cinco minutos. Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Steele.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen. Quizá el señor Hyuga insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre tipo modelo, alto y atractivo, con el pelo lacio, azabachado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa. Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Hyuga, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El azabache me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el azabache metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Hyuga la recibirá ahora, señorita Sakura. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces al suelo , mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Hyuga, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que  
armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Imai —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Natsume Hyuga ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color negro azabache y brillantes ojos carmesíes que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Imai está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Hyuga.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Mikan Sakura. Estudio literatura inglesa con Hota-chan… digo… Hotaru…bueno… la señorita Imai, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Hyuga cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Sakura —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Hota-chan. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Hyuga no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Sakura —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora? - Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Hota-chan… digo… la señorita Imai para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un mega-triunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Hyuga. Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito? - Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Sakura, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada carmesí—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte - este comentario no está en la lista de Hota-chan, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Sakura. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control - las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Sakura —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme. ¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? - maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Sakura. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes- Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Sakura. — esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Sakura, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Hota-chan con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto. ¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos - frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? - Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Hota-chan.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Sakura. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Imai. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Hota-chan. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Sakura, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo? - Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura. Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas… Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Hota-chan tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser? - Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo - Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Sakura —me contesta muy serio. Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón, no puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Hyuga?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Hota-chan y su curiosidad.

—No, Mikan, no soy gay - Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas? - Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Hota-chan… la señorita Imai… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extra-académica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos carmesíes me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Hyuga, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Hyuga vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Hyuga —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Sakura? - Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Sakura».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo - Sus ojos carmesíes brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Hota-chan, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Hyuga. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales. Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo. Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí - Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Es obvio, ¿no? Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no - Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Hyuga, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver? - Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a  
llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario. ¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso. Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Hyuga.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre. Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Sakura - Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Hyuga - Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Sakura - Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Hyuga —le digo y su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo?

—Chaqueta.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Hyuga le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Hyuga me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi  
reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Mikan —me dice a modo de despedida.

— Natsume —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

* * *

Continuara... XDD

REVIEW, PLEASE! Gracias por haber leído :3 Las adoro 3


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

Primero y principal, mi descargo de responsabilidad: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, ni siquiera me pertenece esta historia, es adaptada. La historia originalmente es de One Direction, del bombón de Louis Tomlinson (no se parte, SE DESINTEGRA *¬*). AVISO: está temporada va a terminar triste, pero apenas la termine, subo la 2° temporada :D. Y contiene lemmon (un pocito fuerte) a partir del capi 8.

* * *

Capi 2

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la  
lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me ún hombre me había impactado como Natsume Hyuga, y no entiendo por qué ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia?

Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche. Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Hota-chan no me proporcionó una breve biografía. Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Hota-chan… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Hotaru Imai!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos carmesíes que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Hyuga parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene. Olvídalo, Miki, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera. Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Hota-chan le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Hota-chan va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Mi-chan! Ya estás aquí.

Hota-chan está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama violeta de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado… - Le doy la grabadora.

—Mi-chan, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Hotaru Imai. Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad - Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado, incluso intenso… y joven. Muy joven - Hotaru me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada - Hotaru se lleva una mano a la boca.  
—Vaya, Mi-chan, lo siento… No lo pensé - Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintitrés. Mi-chan, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor - Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.

—Mi-chan, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre. Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Natsume Hyuga. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme.

—¡Mi-chan! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Hotaru lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… él.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Ana. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo - Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Hotaru no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.

—Mmm… No.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no? - Me ruborizo.

—Supongo - Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Mi-chan… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo - Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta. ¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Mi-chan. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo enlodé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien - Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido? - Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

—Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose. Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara - Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

—Venga, Mi-chan, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien - ¿Que le he caído bien? Hotaru alucina.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Natsume Hyuga. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Hotaru y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Hotaru se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos carmesíes. El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Hotaru también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama violeta de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente secaburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Bob —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.

—¿Cómo te va todo, Mi-chan? - Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Mi-chan? ¿Has conocido a algún chico? - Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Mi-chan, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob? - Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Narumi, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Narumi no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Narumi es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Hotaru y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Aoi con una botella de champán en las manos.

—¡Aoi! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa.

Aoi es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Narumi y el padre de Aoi estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos. Aoi estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos celestes.

—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan… —bromeo. Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Increíble… ¡Felicidades! - Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Hotaru también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Aoi! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración. - Aoi me mira fijamente y me ruborizo. - Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Hotaru.

Aoi y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Hotaru suele chincharme diciéndome que me  
falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así. Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. «¿Es usted gay, señor Hyuga?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Aoi abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel pálida, pelo albino y ardientes ojos celestes ( weheartit entry /45885371/ via/ eleonora_ coppa). Sí, Aoi está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Aoi alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada carmesí de Natsume Hyuga, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador. Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita Sakura, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señor Hyuga —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Sakura.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así. Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis  
recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Mi-chan. Llameme Mi-chan -murmuro-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Hyuga - Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez. ¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz titubeante. Cálmate, Sakura. Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Hyuga, que son bastante bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Sakura —me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en  
un tono de voz demasiado elevado. Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapo es!

—La sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? -le pregunto. Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Mikan!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad. ¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —lo provoco.

—Algo así -admite esbozando una media sonrisa. - Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.

—Estas me irán bien -me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva - ¿Cinta adhesiva?

—¿Está decorando su casa? - Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola -me contesta rá íe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí. ¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por aquí -murmuro incómoda-. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración - Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? -me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente. Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Sakura!

—Cuatro años -murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino. Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Hyuga golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

—¿Algo más? -le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada. Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda - Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí - Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable… - Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor - Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada carmesí. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter.

—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios. ¡No le mires la boca!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Hyuga. - Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Mikan? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Mikan, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro. Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de  
un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa - Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo.

—¿Necesita algo más? - Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría? - ¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

—¿De bricolaje? - Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto. Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca. Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido - No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… - le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

—Ya - Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del Manifiesto comunista. Cállate. Cállate de una vez.

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa -me dice con frialdad.  
Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros.

—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul. No contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo? - Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Hotaru. La señorita Imai, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. -Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal-. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere? -Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque  
sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Hotaru estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

—Hota-chan estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo.

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición. ¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Natsume Hyuga.

—Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo. Hotaru se pondrá contentísima.

—¡Mi-chan!

Kairi aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Hyuga - Frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Kairi siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Hyuga, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Kairi me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

—¡Mi-chan, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Paul. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Mi-chan, muy guapa.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Kairi, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas. Cuando miro a Natsume Hyuga, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona… alguien frío y distante.

—Kairi, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Hyuga.

Tiro de Paul hasta donde está Hyuga, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Kairi, te presento a Natsume Hyuga. Señor Hyuga, este es Kairi Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda - Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Kairi desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas - Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!

—Señor Clayton - Natsume le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señor Hyuga —lo saluda Kairi estrechándole la mano—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Hyuga? ¿El de Hyuga Enterprises Holdings? - Kairi pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Hyuga le dedica una educada sonrisa.

—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Se ha ocupado Mikan, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta - Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde Kairi —. Nos vemos luego, Mi-chan.

—Claro, Kairi - Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Algo más, señor Hyuga?

—Nada más - Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor - Miro a Hyuga, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Quiere una bolsa? -le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Anastasia - Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos - Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. -Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene- Ah, una cosa, Mikan… Me alegro de que la señorita Imai no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra. De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Hotaru para organizar la sesión fotográfica.

* * *

_Continuará... XDD_

_Disculpen la tardanza, es que entre mi trabajo (no es ser escritora, ser escritora es un pasatiempo) y los estudios que tengo que hacer, me estoy muriendo (¿Ustedes quieren que me muera? Es para sacarme la duda nomás XD Dejen la respuesta en sus hermosos reviews). Como sea... _

_¡REVIEW, PLEASE! Acepto críticas, pero no sean tan crueles, por favor n_nU. ¡Las amo!_


	3. WTF?

Primero y principal, mi descargo de responsabilidad: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, ni siquiera me pertenece esta historia, es adaptada. La historia originalmente es de One Direction, del bombón de Louis Tomlinson (no se parte, SE DESINTEGRA *¬*). AVISO: está temporada va a terminar triste, pero apenas la termine, subo la 2° temporada :D. Y contiene lemmon (un pocito fuerte) a partir del capi 8.

* * *

Capi 3

Hotaru se pone loca de contenta.

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's? -Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Mi-chan. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte? -El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación -murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares -Uau.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi-chan, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es saberlo.

—Vale, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?

—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

—¿Puedes contactar con él?

—Tengo su móvil -Hotaru pega un grito.

—¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de móvil?

—Bueno… sí.

—¡Mi-chan! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Hota-chan, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Natsume Hyuga no es amable. Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Hotaru tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Hotaru no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Travis, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

—Mmm… ¿Y Aoi?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Hyuga y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos -Hotaru es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Aoi.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.

—¿A quién? ¿A Aoi? -me pregunta en tono de burla.

—No, a Hyuga.

—Mi-chan, eres tú la que tiene trato con él.

—¿Trato? -exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas-. Apenas conozco a ese tipo.

—Al menos has hablado con él -dice implacable-. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Mi-chan, llámalo y punto -Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono. Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Aoi cuando Kairi entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Mi-chan, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera -me dice sin acritud (1).

—Sí, perdona -murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—¿De qué conoces a Natsume Hyuga? -Kairi intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Hota-chan no se encontraba bien -Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Natsume Hyuga en Clayton's. Imagínate -resopla Kairi sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas-. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Kairi es mono como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Hyuga?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

—¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Mañana.

—Quizá otro día, Kairi. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.

—Mi-chan, un día de estos me dirás que sí -me dice sonriendo. Y vuelvo a la tienda.

* * *

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Mi-chan, no retratos -refunfuña Aoi.

—Aoi, por favor -le suplico. Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono -Kate me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo azabache del hombro.

—Escúchame, Aoi Ueda, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido? -Hotaru puede ser increíblemente dura.

—Bien. Mi-chan volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana -Y cuelga el móvil.

—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo -Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Llama a Hyuga ahora mismo! -La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Hyuga del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos. Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Hyuga.  
—¿Se… Señor Hyuga? Soy Mikan Sakura -No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Hyuga se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Sakura. Un placer tener noticias suyas -Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálido. Incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Hotaru Imai está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo -Respira, Mi-chan, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien? -Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

—Lo estoy deseando, señorita Sakura -Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos carmesíes. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Hotaru está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Mikan Sakura. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.

—Hota-chan, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula -le contesto parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

—Me intimida… Eso es todo.

—En el Heathman, nada menos -murmura Hotaru-. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy mosqueada con ella. Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos carmesíes, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme. El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte.

Aoi, Yuki y yo vamos en mi Escarabajo, y Hotaru en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Yuki es amigo y ayudante de Aoi, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Hotaru ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Natsume Hyuga, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Hyuga está alojado en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Hotaru y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad. Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Hotaru va de un lado a otro.

—Aoi, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -No espera a que le responda-. Yuki, retira las sillas. Mi-chan, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Hyuga que estamos aquí.

Sí, ama. Es tan dominante… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide. Media hora después Natsume Hyuga entra en nuestra suite. ¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente bueno. Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita Sakura, volvemos a vernos -Hyuga me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!… Está realmente… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señor Hyuga, le presento a Hotaru Imai -susurro señalando a Hotaru, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Imai. ¿Qué tal está? -Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertido-. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Mikan me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Hyuga -Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Hotaru ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión -le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer -le contesta Hyuga lanzándome una a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

—Este es Aoi Ueda, nuestro fotógrafo -le digo.Y sonrío a Aoi, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Hyuga con frialdad.

—Señor Hyuga -lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Ueda -La expresión de Hyuga también cambia mientras observa a Aoi.

—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? -le pregunta Hyuga en tono ligeramente Hotaru no está dispuesta a dejar que Aoi lleve la voz cantante.

—Señor Hyuga, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie -Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Yuki enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Hyuga, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Aoi mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Hyuga que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Hyuga sentado, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Hyuga desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable (2).

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado -interrumpe Hotaru-. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Hyuga? -Se levanta y Yuki corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Aoi empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes -anuncia Aoi cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien -dice Hotaru-. Gracias de nuevo, señor Hyuga -Le estrecha la mano, y también Aoi.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Imai -murmura Hyuga, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta-. ¿Viene conmigo, señorita Sakura? -me pregunta.

—Claro -le contesto totalmente desconcertada. Miro nerviosa a Hotaru, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Aoi, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

—Que tengan un buen día -dice Hyuga abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero. Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Hyuga sale de la habitación seguido por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Mochiage -murmura al rapado. Mochiage se aleja por el pasillo y Hyuga dirige su ardiente mirada carmesí hacia mí. Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo -El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Natsume Hyuga está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa -murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

—¡Mochiage! -grita. Pego un bote. Mochiage, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

—¿Van a la universidad? -me pregunta Hyuga en voz baja. Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.

—Mochiage puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos un 4x4 grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo.

—¿Señor Hyuga? -pregunta Mochiage cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Imai, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor -le contesta Mochiage.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café? -Hyuga sonríe dándolo por hecho. Frunzo el ceño.

—Verá… señor Hyuga… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Mochiage los lleve. -Lanzo una rápida mirada a Mochiage, que sigue estoicamente impasivo-. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Hota-chan, si me espera un momento -Hyuga me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía… Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Hotaru en plena discusión con Aoi.

—Mi-chan, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas -me dice sin el menor preámbulo. Aoi me mira ceñudo.

—Pero no me fío de él -añade Hotaru. Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Hota-chan, ¿puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche?

—¿Por qué?

—Natsume Hyuga me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él -Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Mi-chan, es un tipo raro -me advierte-. Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? -le pregunto ofendida.

—Una inocente como tú, Mi-chan. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir -me contesta un poco enfadada. Me ruborizo.

—Hota-chan, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho -Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

—Gracias -La abrazo. Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Natsume Hyuga esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café -murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo. Sonríe.

—Usted primero, señorita Sakura.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Natsume Hyuga… y odio el café. Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con él? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Hotaru Imai? -Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—Ya -me contesta evasivo. ¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Hyuga y yo entramos en el ascensor. Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Hyuga, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilos musicales para distraernos. Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Hyuga me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Hyuga sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? -masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Hyuga evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano. Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Hyuga gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Natsume Hyuga me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Mi-chan, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino. Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Hyuga me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? -me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro -Alza las cejas.

—¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta demasiado el café -Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce? -Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

—No, gracias -Me miro los dedos nudosos.

—¿Quiere comer algo?

—No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Hyuga se dirige a la un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y delgado… Y cómo le caen los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos -Hyuga ha vuelto y me mira fijamente. Me pongo colorada.

Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza. Hyuga lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme de morros.

—¿Qué está pensando? -insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Natsume Hyuga en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente  
la retiro con la cucharilla. Hyuga ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo -murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio? -Pero ¿qué dice?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Aoi Ueda -Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. Aoi es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen -Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia -susurro. Hyuga asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

—¿Quiere un poco? -me pregunta. Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias -Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?

—No. Kairi es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer -¿Qué tonterías son estas?

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? -le digo.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres -Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted, Hyuga.

—Usted me resulta intimidante -Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante -me contesta asintiendo-. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando -me dice-. Es usted un misterio, señorita Sakura -¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que es usted muy contenida -murmura. ¿De verdad? Uau… ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo, contenida? Imposible.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado -Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido? -me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No -le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante -Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Mikan -murmura-. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee? -Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria. Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Natsume». Es sin duda un obseso del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Hotaru. Dos obsesos del control juntos. Además, es guapa, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Natsume y a Hoaru juntos. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Hyuga se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

—¿Es usted hija única? -me pregunta. Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación.

—Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres -¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

—¿Y su padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.

—Lo siento -musita. Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de él.

—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse? -Resoplo.

—Ni que lo jure -Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? -me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales -me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces -Natsume alza las cejas sorprendido.

—La echo de menos -sigo diciéndole-. Ahora está con Bob. Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba-Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Natsume me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba- ¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?

—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Narumi? Es… taciturno.

—¿Eso es todo? -me pregunta Hyuga sorprendido. Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Taciturno como su hijastra -me suelta Hyuga. Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército -Suspiro.

—¿Vivió con él?

—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con Narumi -Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

—¿No quería vivir con su madre? -me pregunta. Francamente, a él qué le importa.

—El marido número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Montesano. Y…bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse -Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres. ¿Qué pretende Hyuga? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres -le pido. Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

—Ruka es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés. Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa -murmuro. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? -me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos -Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

—¿Le gustaría ir?

—¿A París? -exclamo. Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

—Por supuesto -le contesto-. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra. Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… ¡Madre mía!

—¿Por? -Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Sakura.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos -Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Imai?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Hyuga -Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Mikan. Ha sido un placer. Vamos -me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con él de la cafetería. Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Alcmenos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? -me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Casi siempre -Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

—¿Tiene novia? -le suelto. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Mikan. Yo no tengo novias -me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá sí lo es. Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Mierda, Mi-chan! —grita Hyuga.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro. Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Está bien? -me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.

* * *

_(1)*_ _Acritud: Acrimonia._

_ Acrimonia: Aspereza o desabrimiento en el carácter o en el trato._

_(2)* Inextricable: Que no se puede desenredar; muy intrincado y confuso._

* * *

_¡REVIEW, PLEASE! ¿Qué les pareció, chicas? ¿Les gustó? En los Reviews dejen una calificación del 1 al 10 (en todos los capitulos, no solo en este)._

_Ahora si, aclaro dudas: subiré capitulo más o menos cada 2 semanas (perdonen, es que le tengo que dedicar tiempo al estudio para tener un futuro, ser inteligente y no quedar más forever alone de lo que ya soy actualmente XD). Y repito: LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, CHICAS! Ya les dije que me la encontré por facebook, ni siquiera sé el nombre de la autora. ¡Las amo!_


	4. El momento más vergonzoso de mi vida

_Hola, chicas! Perdón por no actualizar, es que me castigaron. Y les quiero decir que yo antes ya había guardado este documento, pero el forro,conchudo, puto, hijo de la gran perra de mi hermano me lo borro ¬¬. Ya me desquité, lo molí a golpes así que no tengo nada más que decir ^^. Aquí su capi! Las quiero mucho :3. A Mikan le diremos Miki y a Hotaru... simplemente Hotaru XD._

_Gakuen Alice no es mío, ni sus personajes. Ni siquiera la historia, es una adaptación._

* * *

**_Capítulo dedicado a Val-Dmr._**

Capi 4.

Bésame, maldita sea!, le suplico, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivada. Observo fascinada la boca de Natsume Hyuga, y él me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre tus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión.

—Mikan, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy un hombre para ti —suspira. ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decidirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación—. Respira, Mikan, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y a dejarte marchar —me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente. Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Natsume, y me siento paralizada y débil. ¡NO!, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, que era obvio, pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea. La verdad es que no me desea. He fastidiado soberanamente la cita.

—Quiero decirte una cosa —le digo tras recuperar la voz—: Gracias —musito hundida en la humillación.¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotros? Tengo que apartarme de él.

—¿Por qué? —frunce el ceño. No ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.

—Por salvarme —susurro.

—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel?

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a él y me siento como una aclararme las ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, me riño a mí misma. ¿Qué iba a interesarle de ti a Natsume Hyuga?, se burla mi subconsciente. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Hyuga me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia él, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Mikan… Yo… —se calla. Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que lo miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destrozado, frustrado y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha  
desaparecido.

—¿Qué, Natsume? —le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada. Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes —murmura. ¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolado? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo—. Adiós, señor Hyuga.

Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al parking subterráneo. Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del parking, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloro? Me dejo caer al suelo, enfadada conmigo misma por esta absurda reacción. Levanto las rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeña posible. Quizá este disparatado dolor sea menor cuanto más pequeña me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las irracionales lágrimas fluyan sin freno. Estoy llorando la pérdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Qué ridículo. Lamentando la pérdida de algo que nunca ha existido… mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis expectativas destrozadas.

Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Correr y hacer algo más a la vez, como botar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy una auténtica  
negada para cualquier en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy insegura. Soy demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado desaliñada, torpe y tantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo la que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admirador. En mi clase de química hubo un tipo al que le gustaba, pero nadie había despertado mi interés… Nadie excepto el maldito de Natsume Hyuga. Quizá debería ser más agradable con gente como Kairi Clayton y Aoi Ueda, aunque estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos ha acabado llorando solo en la oscuridad. Quizá solo necesite pegarme una buena llantera.¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!, me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pierna y dando golpecitos en el suelo con la otra. Métete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar. Olvídalo… ¡Ahora mismo! Y deja ya de autocompadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta mierda. Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Ánimo, Sakura. Me dirijo al coche de Hotaru secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en él. Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes. Llego, Hotaru está sentada a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Miki, ¿qué pasa? —oh, no… La santa inquisidora Hotaru Imai. Muevo la cabeza como hace ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.

—Has llorado —a veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio—.¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta? —gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada, Hotaru —en realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

—¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras —me dice en tono más suave. Se levanta. Sus ojos violetas me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista —es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento se olvide de Hyuga.

—Dios mío, Miki… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? —se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.

—No. Natsume me ha salvado —susurro—. Pero me he pegado un susto de muerte.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.

—He tomado un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé por qué me lo ha pedido.

—Le gustas, Miki —me dice soltándome.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verlo —sí, consigo sonar como si no me importara.

—¿Cómo? —maldita sea. Está intrigada. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí… No tiene demasiado que ver conmigo, Hotaru —le digo lo más fríamente que puedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hotaru, es obvio —me vuelvo y me coloco frente a ella, que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Para mí no —me dice—. Vale, tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero que casi todo el mundo en este país.

—Hotaru, es… —me encojo de hombros.

—¡Miki, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres una cría —me interrumpe. Oh, no. Ya estamos otra vez con ese rollo.

—Hotaru, por favor, tengo que estudiar —la corto. Pone mala cara.—¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. Aoi ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas —¿Tengo ahora que ver al guapo de Natsume Hyuga, quien no siente el menor interés por mí?

—Claro.

Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés. Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada carmesí. Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es un hombre para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio. Es demasiado guapo. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Me veo a mí misma como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es un hombre para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… Bueno, casi. Podré soportarlo. Lo entiendo.

—Muy bueno, Hotaru —logro decirle—. Me voy a estudiar.

Me propongo no volver a pensar en él de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer. Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos se trasladen a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho de que no tiene novias, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Me tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizá no tiene relaciones sexuales. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormida. Quizá esté reservándose. Bueno, no para ti. Mi adormilada subconsciente me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños. Y esa noche sueño con ojos carmesíes y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

* * *

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Hotaru, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis volteretas solo pueden ser graciosas en mi mente. Hotaru deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Hotaru está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en el bolso.

—Miki, hay un paquete para ti —Hotaru está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon. Hotaru me da el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita Mikan Sakura. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o de Narumi.

—Seguramente será de mis padres.

—¡Ábrelo! —exclama Hotaru nerviosa.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes. Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee: Reconozco la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad… quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Abro la cubierta de uno. En la primera página, en una tipografía antigua, leo:¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado. Hotaru observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones —susurro.

—No… —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Hyuga? —Asiento.

—No se me ocurre nadie más.

—¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia… La verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle la puerta abajo precisamente —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Miki, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te advierta o no.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Natsume Hyuga en la última semana. Bueno… sus ojos carmesíes siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso olor. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para él.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más —me dice Hotaru consultando a su buen amigo Google.

—La cita… Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d'Urberville.

—Lo sé —me contesta Hotaru, pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro.

—¿El pasaje en el que Angel Clare la manda a la mierda? —me pregunta Hotaru muy seria.

—Sí, ese —le contesto riéndome. Quiero a Hotaru. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor me ofrece una copa de champán.

* * *

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle —dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y por que todo nos vaya bien —chocamos las copas y bebemos. El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido a pillar una buena cogorza. Aoi ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad. Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán.

—¿Y ahora qué, Miki? —me grita Aoi.

—Hotaru y yo nos vamos a vivir a Seattle. Los padres de Hotaru le han comprado un piso.

—Dios mío, cómo viven algunos… Pero volveréis para mi exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Aoi. No me la perdería por nada del mundo —le contesto sonriendo. Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Miki —me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro margarita?

—Aoi Ueda… ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza. Voy a buscar una jarra para todos.

—¡Más bebida, Miki! —grita Hotaru. Ella es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Travis, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos para Hotaru, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones rizados que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo soy más bien de Converse y camisetas, pero me he puesto los vaqueros que más me favorecen. Me aparto de Aoi y me levanto de nuestra mesa. Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza. Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea. Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. Bien pensado, Miki. Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver… ¿cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A Aoi? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Hyuga. Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá lo despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de él, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda  
señal.

—¿Mikan? —le ha sorprendido que lo llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándolo. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Mikan, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara —me dice en tono muy preocupado.

—La rara no soy yo, sino tú —le digo animada por el alcohol.

—Mikan, ¿has bebido?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

—¿En qué bar? —me pregunta nervioso.

—Un bar de Portland.

—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Ya me las apañaré —la conversación no está yendo como esperaba.

—¿En qué bar estás?

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Natsume?

—Mikan, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo —su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. El controlador obsesivo de siempre. Lo imagino como a un director de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan… dominante —le digo riéndome.

—Miki, contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás? —Natsume Hyuga diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Portland… Bastante lejos de Seattle.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Natsume.

—¡Miki! —cuelgo. Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veo lo que es… Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Natsume Hyuga?Mierda. Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—Hola —digo en voz baja. No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte —me dice. Y cuelga. Solo Natsume Hyuga podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazador a la vez. Maldita sea. Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar… no... Estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado. Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada. Uf… tequila. Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Has tardado un siglo —me riñe Hotaru—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo cola para el baño.

Aoi y Travis discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de nuestra ciudad. Aoi interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.

—Hotaru, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

—Miki, no aguantas nada…

—Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual. Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Cómo he podido acabar así?

—Miki, ¿estás bien? —Aoi ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también —murmura. Sus ojos celestes me miran fijamente—. ¿Te echo una mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Aoi, estoy bien. No pasa nada —Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

—Miki, por favor —me susurra. Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—Aoi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas, Miki. Por favor —con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…!

—No, Aoi, para… No. —Lo empujo, pero es todo músculos, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, Miki, cariño —me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos. Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón. Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me siento agobiada.

—Aoi, no —le quiero. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad. ¡Dios mío! Natsume Hyuga. Está aquí. ¿Cómo? Aoi me suelta.

—Hyuga —dice Aoi lacónicamente. Miro angustiada a Natsume, que observa furioso a Aoi. Mierda. Siento una arcada y me inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y vomito en el suelo aparatosamente.

—¡Uf, Dios mío, Miki! —Aoi se aparta de un salto con asco. Hyuga me sujeta el pelo, me lo aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del aparcamiento. Observo agradecida que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el pelo, como si quisiera hacerme una coleta, para que no se me vaya a la cara. Intento apartarlo torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar… y otra vez. Oh, mierda… ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí misma que jamás volveré a beber. Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas. He apoyado las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sujetan. Vomitar tanto es agotador. Hyuga me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo él podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco. Quiero que las azaleas del parterre me engullan y desaparecer de aquí. Aoi sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de Natsume, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante. Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo. Me giro y miro a Aoi, que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Hyuga, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante del empresario Natsume Hyuga. Miki, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sido más que evidente.

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —masculla Aoi. Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar. Estoy sola con Hyuga. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberlo llamado.

—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos. Qué suave es.

—¿Qué sientes, Mikan? —Maldita sea, quiere su recompensa.

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable —murmuro sintiendo que me pongo roja. Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti —me contesta secamente—. Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Miki. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así? —Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado. ¿Qué narices le importa? No lo he invitado a venir. Parece un hombre maduro riñéndome como si fuera una cría descarriada. A una parte de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a él no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de él. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —le digo arrepentida—. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita —De verdad que no entiendo por qué está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, como si fuera una niña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decírselo a Hotaru —Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.

—Puede decírselo mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano Ruka está hablando con la señorita Imai.

—¿Cómo? No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado.

—¿En Seattle? —le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Heathman —¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Mikan —Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? Acosador, me susurra mi subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es él, no me importa.

—¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?

—Sí, las dos cosas. Natsume, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Kate. Se preocupará —Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio…

Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, incómoda, agotada, avergonzada y, por extraño que parezca, encantada de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas. En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena. Hotaru no está en nuestra mesa, y Aoi ha desaparecido. Travis, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Hotaru? —grito a Travis. La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando —me contesta Travis.

Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Natsume con recelo. Busco mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo el pequeño bolso cruzado, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Hotaru. Toco el brazo de Natsume, me inclino hacia él y le grito al oído que Hotaru está en la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma limpio y fresco. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado. Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente. Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a cogerme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. Lo atienden inmediatamente. El señor Hyuga, el obseso del control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe —me ordena. Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores por el bar y sobre los clientes. Hyuga pasa del verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo demoníaco. Me mira fijamente. Doy un pequeño sorbo.

—Bébetela toda —me grita.

Qué autoritario. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rebelde. Parece nervioso, enfadado. ¿Qué le pasa aparte de que una estúpida chica borracha lo haya llamado en plena noche y haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarla? Y ha resultado que sí tenía que  
rescatarla de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver cómo la chica se mareaba. Oh, Miki… ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día? Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Me tambaleo un poco, y Hyuga apoya la mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la barra. Observo a través de una especie de nebulosa cómo va vestido: una ancha camisa blanca de lino, vaqueros ajustados, Converse negras y americana oscura de raya diplomática. Lleva el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, y veo asomar algunos pelos dispersos. Aun en mi aturdido estado, me parece que es guapísimo.

Vuelve a cogerme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. Mierda. Yo no bailo. Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Empieza a moverse y me arrastra en su movimiento. Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creerme que esté siguiendo sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracha. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo… Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me desplomaría a sus pies. Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele advertirme mi madre: «Nunca te fíes de un hombre que baile bien». Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a Hotaru y a Ruka, el hermano de Natsume. La música retumba a todo volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza. Oh, no. Hotaru está moviendo ficha. Baila sacando el culo, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gusta mucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno. ¡Hotaru!

Natsume se inclina y grita a Ruka al oído. No oigo lo que le dice. Ruka es alto, ancho de hombros, pelo rubio y lacio, y con ojos perversamente brillantes. El parpadeo de los focos me impide ver de qué color. Ruka se ríe, tira de Hotaru y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida… ¡Hotaru! Aun en mi etílico estado, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Ruka le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano. Natsume nos saca de la pista moviéndose con presteza. Pero no he hablado con Hotaru. ¿Está bien? Ya veo cómo van a acabar las cosas entre esos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo seguro. Espero que lea el póster de la puerta de los lavabos. Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contra la confusa sensación de borrachera. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiados colores… demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Oh, no… Siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Natsume Hyuga es la palabrota que suelta:

—¡Joder!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, chicas! Perdón por el retraso, en serio perdón. Es que me pasaron muchas cosas, por ejemplo: ahora tengo novio. Y no me refiero a Ritsuka Aoyagi (Ivette, él sigue siendo mío XD), sino a Alexander Álvarez (¡MÍO! ¡NO SE TOCA!).Estoy le dio un giro de 180° a mi estado emocional. Digamos que grité, corrí en círculos, se lo conté a mi mejor amiga a los gritos, bailé la macarena, me subí a la mesa y bailé un Harlem Shake mientras gritaba _«¡CON LOS TERRORISTAS!», _prendí fuego la casa, di un salto mortal triple hacia atrás y finalmente le dije que si X'DDD. Te amo, Alex :3 .Los/as quiero mucho, espermatozoides vencedores!¡Disfruten su capi! Ah, una cosita: el trato del plazo de dos semanas. ¿Para qué seguir engañándonos con esa cosa si sabemos que no lo voy a cumplir? XD._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Dedicatoria mía a SakuraNeko-Chan EM.**

Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómoda y calentita en esta cama. Qué bien… Abro los ojos, y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando del entorno, que no conozco. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. El cabezal de la cama tiene la forma de un sol enorme. Me resulta extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande y está lujosamente decorada en tonos marrones, dorados y beis. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi ofuscado cerebro busca entre sus recuerdos recientes. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy en el hotel Heathman… en una suite. Estuve en una parecida a esta con Hotaru. Esta parece más grande. Oh, mierda. Estoy en la suite de Natsume Hyuga. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche. La borrachera —oh, no, la borrachera—, la llamada —oh, no, la llamada—,la vomitera —oh, no, la vomitera—… Aoi y después Natsume. Oh, no. Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas. Ni calcetines ni vaqueros. Maldita sea. Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de zumo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. El obseso del control está en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El zumo de naranja está riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca. Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Natsume abre la puerta y entra. Vaya, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises que le caen ligeramente sobre las caderas y una camiseta gris de tirantes empapada en sudor, como su pelo. Natsume Hyuga ha sudado. La idea me resulta extraña. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro los ojos, no estoy.

—Buenos días, Mikan. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmuro.

Levanto la mirada hacia él. Deja una bolsa grande de una tienda de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus impenetrables ojos carmesíes me miran fijamente. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, como siempre. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente.

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunto en voz baja, compungida.

Se sienta a un lado de la cama. Está tan cerca de mí que podría tocarlo, podría olerlo. Madre mía… Sudor, gel y Natsume. Un cóctel embriagador, mucho mejor que el margarita, y ahora lo sé por experiencia.

—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí —me contesta sin inmutarse.

—¿Me metiste tú en la cama?

—Sí —me contesta impasible.

—¿Volví a vomitar? —le pregunto en voz más baja.

—No.

—¿Me quitaste la ropa? —susurro.

—Sí.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más roja que nunca.

—¿No habremos…?

Lo digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos.

—Mikan, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas —me contesta secamente.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.

Yo también… Oh, está riéndose de mí, el muy… Yo no le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No entiendo por qué tengo que acabar sintiéndome la mala de la película.

—No tenías por qué seguirme la pista con algún artilugio a lo James Bond que estés desarrollando para vendérselo al mejor postor —digo bruscamente. Me mira fijamente, sorprendido y, si no me equivoco, algo ofendido.

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar móviles está disponible en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica. Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con sus métodos de cortejarte —me dice  
mordazmente.

¡Sus métodos de cortejarme! Levanto la mirada hacia Natsume, que me mira fijamente con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme el labio, pero no consigo reprimir la risa.

—¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces un caballero andante.

Veo que se le pasa el enfado. Sus ojos se dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve más cálida y en sus labios parece esbozar—se una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, Mikan. Un caballero oscuro, quizá—me dice con una sonrisa burlona, cabeceando—.¿Cenaste ayer?

Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? Se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible.

—Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, pero ahora porque está muy nervioso.

—¿Vas a seguir riñéndome?

—¿Estoy riñéndote?

—Creo que sí.

—Tienes suerte de que solo te riña.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro.

Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira fijamente.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.

Lo miro con expresión ceñuda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A él qué le importa? Si fuera suya… Bueno, pues no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea se abre camino entre mi enfado por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por culpa de mi caprichosa subconsciente, que da saltos de alegría con una falda hawaiana roja solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Hotaru.

—¿Y el fotógrafo? —me pregunta bruscamente. Mmm Aoi. En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.

—Aoi simplemente se pasó de la raya.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

—Eres muy partidario de la disciplina —le digo entre dientes.

—Oh, Mikan, no sabes cuánto.

Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmada. De repente estoy confundida y enfadada, y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosa sonrisa. Uau… Estoy embelesada, porque no suele sonreír. Casi olvido lo que está diciéndome.

—Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tú primero…

Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa, y el bulbo raquídeo se niega a hacer las conexiones oportunas para que respire. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior.

—Respira, Mikan —me susurra. Y luego se incorpora y se aparta—. En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

Se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta. Suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan alucinantemente atractivo? Ahora mismo me metería en la ducha con él. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Se me han disparado las hormonas. Me arde la piel por donde ha pasado su dedo, en la mejilla y el labio. Una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me hace retorcerme. No entiendo esta reacción. Mmm… Deseo. Es deseo. Así se siente el deseo. Me tumbo sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas. Si fueras mía… Ay, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para ser suya? Es el único hombre que ha conseguido que sienta la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Pero también me pone de los nervios. Es difícil, complejo y poco claro. De pronto me rechaza, más tarde me manda libros que valen catorce mil dólares, y después me sigue la pista como un acosador. Y pese a todo, he pasado la noche en la suite de su hotel y me siento segura. Protegida. Le preocupo lo suficiente para que venga a rescatarme de algo que equivocadamente creyó que era peligroso. Para nada es un caballero oscuro. Es un caballero blanco con armadura brillante, resplandeciente. Un héroe romántico. Sir Gawain o sir Lancelot.

Salgo de su cama y busco frenéticamente mis vaqueros. Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece él, mojado y resplandeciente por la ducha, todavía sin afeitar, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y ahí estoy yo… en bragas, mirándolo boquiabierta y sintiéndome muy incómoda. Le sorprende verme levantada.

—Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería —me dice con una mirada impenetrable—. Estaban salpicados de vómito.

—Ah.

Me pongo roja. ¿Por qué demonios tiene siempre que pillarme descolocada?.

—He mandado a Mochiage a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa.

Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.

—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —musito—. Gracias.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Cojo la bolsa y entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Louis desnudo. El David de Miguel Ángel no tiene nada que hacer a su lado. El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor. Me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente en la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi cuerpo. Levanto la cara hacia el anhelado torrente. Deseo a Natsume Hyuga. Lo deseo desesperadamente. Es sencillo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero irme a la cama con un hombre. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo. Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén conscientes. Entonces seguramente sí se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme, como Kairi y Aoi. No lo entiendo. ¿Me desea? No quiso besarme la semana pasada. ¿Le resulto repulsiva? Pero estoy aquí, y me ha traído él. No entiendo a qué juega. ¿Qué piensa? Has dormido en su cama toda la noche y no te ha tocado, Mikan. Saca tus conclusiones. Mi subconsciente asoma su fea e insidiosa cara. No le hago caso. El agua caliente me relaja. Mmm… Podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Cojo el gel, que huele a Natsume. Es un olor exquisito. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es él quien lo hace, que él me frota este gel que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por los pechos, por la barriga y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy… muy placentera. Llama a la puerta y doy un respingo.

—Ha llegado el desayuno.

—Va… Vale —tartamudeo arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica.

Salgo de la ducha y cojo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo al más puro estilo Carmen Miranda, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible. Abro la bolsa. Mochiage me ha comprado no solo unos vaqueros y unas Converse, sino también una camisa azul cielo, calcetines y ropa interior. Madre mía. Sujetador y bragas limpios… Aunque describirlos de manera tan mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Es lencería de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. Encaje y seda azul celeste. Uau. Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidada. Y además es exactamente de mi talla. Pues claro. Me ruborizo pensando en el rapado en una tienda de lencería comprándome estas prendas. Me pregunto a qué otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo. Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el pelo con la toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero, como siempre, se niega a colaborar. Mi única opción es hacerme una coleta, pero no tengo goma.  
Debo de tener una en el bolso, pero vete a saber dónde está. Respiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse al señor Turbador. Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco rápidamente mi bolso, pero no está por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy a la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared. Louis está sentado a la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el periódico. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Hotaru varias veces. ¡Hotaru!

—Mierda, Hotaru —digo con voz ronca.

Natsume alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Niall —me dice con cierta sorna.

Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus movimientos exclusivos para seducir al hermano de Natsume Hyuga, nada menos. ¿Qué va a pensar de que esté aquí? Nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa. Está todavía con Niall. Solo ha hecho algo así dos veces, y las dos me ha tocado aguantar el espantoso pijama violeta durante una semana cuando cortaron. Va a pensar que también yo me he enrollado con Natsume. Natsume me mira impaciente. Lleva una camisa blanca de lino con el cuello y los puños desabrochados.

—Siéntate —me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa. Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a él, como me ha indicado. La mesa está llena de comida.

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.

Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Eres un despilfarrador —murmuro apabullada por la cantidad de platos, aunque tengo hambre.

—Lo soy —dice en tono culpable.

Opto por tortitas, sirope de arce, huevos revueltos y beicon. Natsume intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su tortilla. La comida está deliciosa.

—¿Té? —me pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast. Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —me regaña.

—No he encontrado el secador —susurro incómoda. No lo he buscado. Natsume aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada.

—Gracias por la ropa.

—Es un placer, Mikan. Este color te sienta muy bien.

Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos.

—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos —me dice en tono fustigador.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndolo. Sigo hablando.

—Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague —le digo intentando convencerlo con una sonrisa.

—Mikan, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

—Porque puedo.

Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.

—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas —le respondo tranquilamente. Me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de qué. Y eso me recuerda…

—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Natsume? —le pregunto en tono suave. Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente, con una insondable emoción ardiendo en sus ojos. Maldita sea… Se me seca la boca.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Natsume»… —se calla un instante y se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Mikan, no soy un hombre de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí —.me dice y cierra los ojos, como si se negara a aceptarlo—. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

De repente ya no siento hambre. ¡No puede apartarse de mí!

—Pues no te apartes —susurro. Se queda boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Pues explícamelo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Ninguno de los dos toca la comida.

—Entonces sí que vas con mujeres… —le digo. Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

—Sí, Mikan, voy con mujeres.

Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que haya dicho algo así en voz alta.

—¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —me pregunta en tono suave.

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —exclamo asustada.

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

Ha colocado los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos.

—Hotaru y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos a Seattle el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Clayton's toda esta semana.

—¿Ya tenéis casa en Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—No recuerdo la dirección. En el distrito de Pike Market.

—No está lejos de mi casa —dice sonriendo—. ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar en Seattle?

¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? El santo inquisidor Natsume Hyuga es casi tan pesado como la santa inquisidora Hotaru Imai.

—He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Aún tienen que responderme.

—¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?

Me ruborizo… Pues claro que no.

—Bueno… no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

—¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»? —le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señorita Sakura?

Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertido, pero es difícil saberlo. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos cuando habla en ese tono.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra turbadoramente.

No soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo boquiabierta. Es lo más sexy que me han dicho nunca. El corazón me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mío, estoy temblando, totalmente perdida, y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me remuevo en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —le desafío en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Mikan… no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito —me dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho.

Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertido pero también impaciente.

—Tengo que mostrártelo, Mikan. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

—A las ocho.

—Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa de Seattle esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.

—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Trafica con niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rico. ¿Es profundamente religioso? ¿Es impotente? Seguro que no… Podría demostrármelo ahora mismo. Me incomodo pensando en todas las posibilidades. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Natsume Hyuga cuanto antes. Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que no voy a querer volver a saber nada de él, entonces, la verdad, será todo un alivio. ¡No te engañes!, me grita mi subconsciente. Tendrá que ser algo muy malo para que salgas corriendo.

—Esta noche.

Levanta una ceja.

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia.

Suelta una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señor Hyuga? —le pregunto en tono suave. Pedante gilipollas. Me mira entornando los ojos y saca su BlackBerry. Pulsa un número.

—Mochiage, voy a necesitar el Charlie Tango.

¡Charlie Tango! ¿Quién es ese?

—Desde Portland a… digamos las ocho y media… No, se queda en el Escala…Toda la noche.

¡Toda la noche!

—Sí. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré de Portland a Seattle.

¿Pilotará?

—Piloto disponible desde las diez y media.

Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni gracias.

—¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices?

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo —me contesta inexpresivo.

—¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Mikan. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Clayton's a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos a Seattle. Parpadeo.

—¿Volaremos?

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.

Lo miro boquiabierta. Segunda cita con el misterioso Natsume Hyuga. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero. Uau.

—¿Iremos a Seattle en helicóptero?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Sonríe perversamente.

—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.

¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir a Seattle en helicóptero con Natsume Hyuga. Y quiere morderme el labio… Me estremezco al pensarlo.

—Come —me dice bruscamente—. Mikan, no soporto tirar la comida… Come.

—No puedo comerme todo esto —digo mirando lo que queda en la mesa.

—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.

Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadado. Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer, Natsume. ¿No lo entiendes?, explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan hosco. Mmm… como un niño pequeño. La idea me parece divertida.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta. Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de tortita, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores.

—Buena chica —me dice—. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enferma.

Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo a su habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

—¿Dónde has dormido?

Me giro para mirarlo. Está todavía sentado a la mesa del comedor. No veo mantas ni sábanas por la sala. Quizá las haya recogido ya.

—En mi cama —me responde, de nuevo con mirada impasible.

—Oh.

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad —me dice sonriendo.

—Dormir con una mujer… sin sexo.

Sí, digo «sexo». Y me ruborizo, por supuesto.

—No —me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable—. Sencillamente dormir con una mujer.

Coge el periódico y sigue leyendo. ¿Qué narices significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con una mujer? ¿Es virgen? Lo dudo, la verdad. Me quedo mirándolo sin terminar de creérmelo. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Natsume y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por estar consciente y verlo dormir? Verlo vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginarlo. Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta misma noche. Ya en el dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador. Me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma con los dedos. Cuando he terminado, voy al cuarto de baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Natsume. Sería como metérmelo a él en la boca. Mmm… Miro rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas. Debe de haberlo utilizado ya. Lo cojo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de dientes y me los cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como una chica mala. Resulta muy emocionante. Recojo la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas de ayer, los meto en la bolsa que me ha traído Taylor y vuelvo a la sala de estar a buscar el bolso y la chaqueta. Para mi gran alegría, llevo una goma de pelo en el bolso. Natsume me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me hago una coleta. Noto cómo sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar que termine. Está hablando con alguien por su BlackBerry.

—¿Quieren dos?… ¿Cuánto van a costar?… Bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?… ¿Irán por Suez?… ¿Ben Sudan es seguro?… ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?… De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informado de cómo van las cosas.

Cuelga.

—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta. Asiento. Me pregunto de qué iba la conversación. Se pone una americana azul marino de raya diplomática(1), coge las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta.

—Usted primero, señorita Sakura —murmura abriéndome la puerta.

Tiene un aspecto elegante, aunque informal. Me quedo mirándolo un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con él esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y las vomiteras, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme a Seattle. ¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: «Hay algo en ti…». Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, señor Hyuga, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto. Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia él, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrío y él frunce los labios. Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solos. De pronto, por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar tan reducido, la atmósfera entre nosotros cambia y se carga de eléctrica y excitante anticipación. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio.

—A la mierda el papeleo —brama.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su erección contra mi vientre. Dios mío… Me desea. Natsume Hyuga, el dios griego, me desea, y yo lo deseo a él, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura entrecortadamente.

El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mí. Tres hombres trajeados nos miran y entran sonriéndose. Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero sería demasiado obvio. Lo miro. Parece absolutamente tranquilo, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del Seattle Times. Qué injusto. ¿No le afecta lo más mínimo mi presencia? Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Vale, le afecta, y la pequeña diosa que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una samba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en la primera planta. Solo nos queda una.

—Te has lavado los dientes —me dice mirándome fijamente.

—He utilizado tu cepillo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.

—Ay, Mikan Sakura, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me coge de la mano y tira de mí.

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —murmura para sí mismo cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas. Lucho por mantener su paso, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor número 3 del hotel Heathman.

* * *

_*Raya diplomática: no se refiere a una sola raya. La prenda de Natsy es de color azul oscuro a rayas grises._

* * *

_"¡A la mierda el papeleo!" que buena frase XD. Cuál fue su parte favorita? Y lo que más les dio gracia? Cuánto me dan del 1 al 10? Les gusto? XD. Mi parte favorita obviamente fue la del fogoso beso de nuestro amado gato negro con nuestra adorada Mikan. La primera vez que lo leí me emocioné tanto que lo leí como unas siete veces, es que es tan jksajaksjdkajkasdj (? XD. Y la parte que más me causó gracia creo que fue cuando Natsy estaba leyendo el periódico (diario para los/as argentinos/as) y Mikan se torturaba mentalmente con preguntas como "¿Qué quiere decir?¿Acaso es virgen?" :3 . Espero que hayan amado este capítulo como yo las amo a ustedes_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, chicas...! En primer lugar:... ¡perdón!*de rodillas, en serio*. Es que pasaron MUCHAS cosas (descubrieron que tenía pareja *un hijo de puta sin valor, no le tomen importancia*, me castigaron, descubrí que me... me metieron el cuerno TT-TT ¡maldito Alexander Álvarez!¡Ojalá los negros africanos te den duro por atrás y te metan un fierro por el ojete para destrozarte los intestinos, pendejo de mierda -.-! Volviendo al tema, también me prohibieron la compu, y me acuestan a dormir temprano, etc.). Como sea, yo me tomo la escritura muy en serio, como una responsabilidad y no hay escusa después de todos lo retrasos que pasó esta adaptación. Intentaré recuperar los capitulos, aunque sé que perdí las pocas lectoras que tenía. Así que me disculpo :( . Mis saludos, amadas lectoras._

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Dedicado a curo neko :3.**

Natsume abre la puerta del copiloto del Aud negro y subo. Menudo cochazo. No ha mencionado el arrebato pasional del ascensor. ¿Debería decir algo yo? ¿Deberíamos comentarlo o fingir que no ha pasado nada? Apenas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo. A medida que avanzan los minutos, le asigno un carácter mítico, como una leyenda del rey Arturo o de la Atlántida. No ha sucedido, nunca ha existido. Quizá me lo he imaginado. No. Me toco los labios, hinchados por el beso. Sin la menor duda ha sucedido. Soy otra mujer. Deseo a este hombre desesperadamente, y él me ha deseado a mí.

Lo miro. Natsume está como siempre, correcto y ligeramente distante. No entiendo nada. Arranca el motor y abandona su plaza de parking. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. Uau… Mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Natsume conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia la Southwest Park Avenue.

—¿Qué es lo que suena?

—Es el «Dúo de las flores» de Delibes, de la ópera Lakmé. ¿Te gusta?

—Natsume, es precioso.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un momento parece de su edad, joven, despreocupado y guapo hasta perder el sentido. ¿Es esta la clave para acceder a él? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.

—¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

—Claro.

Natsume pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme. Invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.

—¿Te gusta la música clásica? —le pregunto intentando hacer una incursión en sus gustos personales.

—Mis gustos son eclécticos, Mikan. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis.

Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

—Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los Tudor. —Me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágica.

Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of Leon. A estos los conozco. «Sex on Fire.» Muy oportuno. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe la música. Natsume pulsa un botón del volante.

—Hyuga —contesta bruscamente.

—Señor Hyuga, soy Welch. Tengo la información que pidió.

Una voz áspera e incorpórea que llega por los altavoces.

—Bien. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

—Nada más, señor.

Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para él. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controlador y frío con sus  
empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música.

—Hyuga.

—Le han mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señor Hyuga.

Es una voz de mujer.

—Bien. Eso es todo, Andrea.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Natsume cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música apenas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar una y otra vez al teléfono?

—Hyuga —dice bruscamente.

—Hola, Natsume. ¿Has echado un polvo?

—Hola, Ruka… Estoy con el manos libres, y no voy solo en el coche.

Natsume suspira.

—¿Quién va contigo?

Natsume mueve la cabeza.

—Mikan Sakura.

—¡Hola, Miki!

¡Miki!

—Hola, Ruka.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti —murmura Ruka con voz ronca.

Natsume frunce el ceño.

—No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente Hotaru.

Ruka se ríe.

—Estoy llevando a Mikan a su casa —dice Natsume recalcando mi nombre completo—. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Claro.

—Hasta ahora.

Natsume cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Mikan?

—Porque es tu nombre.

—Prefiero Miki.

—¿De verdad?

Casi hemos llegado a mi casa. No hemos tardado mucho.

—Mikan… —me dice pensativo.

Lo miro con mala cara, pero no me hace caso.

—Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado —dice él.

Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de pronto de que no me ha preguntado dónde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe dónde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo un acosador que sabe rastrear la localización de  
un móvil y que tiene un helicóptero?

¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago un gesto de disgusto al pensarlo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse Enigmático, no Hyuga. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta, que abre. Siempre es un perfecto caballero, excepto quizá en raros y preciosos momentos en los ascensores. Me ruborizo al recordar su boca pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarlo. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su pelo alborotado, pero no podía mover las manos. Me siento, en retrospectiva, frustrada.

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor —murmuro saliendo del coche.

No estoy segura de si oigo un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso y subo los escalones de la entrada. Hotaru y Ruka están sentados a la mesa. Los libros de catorce mil dólares no siguen allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos. Hotaru muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire muy sexy. Natsume me sigue hasta el comedor, y aunque Hotaru sonríe con cara de habérselo pasado en grande toda la noche, lo mira con desconfianza.

—Hola, Miki —saluda Hotaru.

Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa un poco y me mira de arriba abajo. Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Natsume.

—Buenos días, Natsume —le dice en tono ligeramente hostil.

—Señorita Imai —le contesta en su envarado tono formal.

—Natsume, se llama Hotaru —refunfuña Ruka.

—Hotaru.

Natsume asiente con educación y mira a Ruka, que se ríe y se levanta para abrazarme él también.

—Hola, Miki.

Sonríe y sus ojos azules brillan. Me cae bien al instante. Es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Natsume, pero, claro, son hermanos adoptivos.

—Hola, Ruka.

Le sonrío y me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiéndome el labio.

—Ruka, tenemos que irnos —dice Natsume en tono suave.

—Claro.

Se gira hacia Hotaru, la abraza y le da un beso interminable. Vaya… meteos en una habitación. Me miro los pies, incómoda. Levanto los ojos hacia Natsume, que está mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada. ¿Por qué no me besas así? Ruka sigue besando a Hotaru, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —le dice sonriente.

Hotaru se derrite. Nunca antes la había visto derritiéndose así. Me vienen a la cabeza las palabras «hermosa» y «complaciente». Hotaru, complaciente. Ruka debe de ser buenísimo. Natsume resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable, aunque quizá le divierte un poco la situación. Me coge un mechón de pelo que se me ha salido de la coleta y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja. Se me corta la respiración e inclino la cabeza hacia sus dedos. Sus ojos se suavizan y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La sangre me quema las venas. Y al instante retira la mano.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —murmura.

No puedo evitar reírme, porque la frase no va con él. Pero aunque sé que está burlándose, aquellas palabras se quedan clavadas dentro de mí.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.

Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Ruka lo sigue hasta el coche, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Hotaru. Siento una inesperada punzada de celos.

—¿Por fin? —me pregunta Hotaru con evidente curiosidad mientras los observamos subir al coche y alejarse.

—No —contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome. Entramos en casa.

—Pero es evidente que tú sí —le digo.

No puedo disimular la envidia. Hotaru siempre se las arregla para cazar hombres. Es irresistible, guapa, sexy, divertida, atrevida… Todo lo contrario que yo. Pero la sonrisa con la que me contesta es contagiosa.

—Y he quedado con él esta noche.

Aplaude y da saltitos como una niña pequeña. No puede reprimir su entusiasmo y su alegría, y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella. Será interesante ver a Hotaru contenta.

—Esta noche Natsume va a llevarme a Seattle.

—¿A Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Y quizá allí…?

—Eso espero.

—Entonces te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta lo suficiente para…?

—Sí.

Alza las cejas.

—Uau. Por fin Miki Sakura se enamora de un hombre, y es Natsume Hyuga, el guapo y sexy multimillonario.

—Claro, claro, es solo por el dinero.

Sonrío hasta que al final nos da un ataque de risa a las dos.

—¿Esa blusa es nueva? —me pregunta.

Le cuento los poco excitantes detalles de mi noche.

—¿Te ha besado ya? —me pregunta mientras prepara un café.

Me ruborizo.

—Una vez.

—¡Una vez! —exclama.

Asiento bastante avergonzada.

—Es muy reservado.

Hotaru frunce el ceño.

—Qué raro.

—No creo que la palabra sea «raro», la verdad.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta noche estés irresistible —me dice muy decidida.

Oh, no… Ya veo que va a ser un tiempo perdido, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora.

—Me bastará con ese ratito. Vamos.

Hotaru me coge de la mano y me lleva a su habitación. Aunque en Clayton's tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo.

Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de Hotaru, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y las cejas, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero Hotaru me asegura que es lo que los hombres esperan en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperará Natsume? Tengo que convencer a Kate de que quiero hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón no se fía de él, quizá porque es tan estirado y formal. Afirma que no sabría decir por qué, pero le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a Seattle. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un pasmo.

También está el tema de Aoi. Tengo tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas suyas en el móvil. También ha llamado a casa dos veces. Hotaru no ha querido concretarle dónde estaba, así que sabrá que está cubriéndome, porque Hotaru siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarle sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enfadada con él.

Natsume comentó algo sobre unos papeles, y no sé si estaba de broma o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo. Y para colmo de desdichas, estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estoy preparada por fin? La diosa que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impaciente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que está preparada, y está preparada para cualquier cosa con Natsume Hyuga, aunque todavía no entiendo qué ve en mí… la timorata Mikan Sakura… No tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Clayton's está esperándome, apoyado en la parte de atrás del coche. Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Sakura —me dice.

—Señor Hyuga.

Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Mochiage está sentado al volante.

—Hola, Mochiage —le digo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Sakura —me contesta en tono educado y profesional.

Natsume entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Interminable —le contesto con voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.

—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —logro preguntarle.

—He ido de excursión con Ruka.

Me golpea los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas.  
El helipuerto está cerca, así que, antes de que me dé cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo sé que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Mochiage aparca, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Natsume está a mi lado y vuelve a cogerme de la mano.

—¿Preparada? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Quisiera decirle: «Para todo», pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

—Mochiage.

Hace un gesto al chófer, entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En Clayton's no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. El señor Clayton ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la Tierra. Decir que he estado distraída sería quedarse muy corto. Natsume me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¡Ajá! También él está pensando en lo mismo.

—Son solo tres plantas —me dice con ojos divertidos.

Tiene telepatía, seguro. Es espeluznante. Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotros, apoderándose de mí. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento de pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio. Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras HYUGA ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. en color azul y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa. Me lleva a un pequeño despacho en el que un hombre mayor está sentado a una mesa.

—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señor Hyuga. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándole, señor. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

—Gracias, Joe —le contesta Natsume con una cálida sonrisa.

Vaya, alguien que merece que Natsume lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaja para él. Observo al anciano asombrada.

—Vamos —me dice Natsume.

Y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que sería un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimo siete asientos. Natsume abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante.

—Siéntate. Y no toques nada —me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Cierra de un portazo. Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario apenas vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y él se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Está pegado a mí, muy concentrado en lo que hace.

Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia delante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo. Huele a limpio, a fresco, a gloria, pero estoy  
firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo él entiende. Le brillan los ojos. Está tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las  
bandas superiores.

—Estás segura. No puedes escaparte —me susurra—. Respira, Mikan —añade en tono dulce.

Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice. Se inclina hacia delante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactada, revolviéndome por dentro ante el  
excitante e inesperado contacto de sus labios.

—Me gusta este arnés —me susurra. ¿Qué?

Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos. En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos está iluminado.

—Ponte los cascos —me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí.

Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone también él los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.

—Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo. Oigo la incorpórea voz de por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrío.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —le pregunto. Se gira y me sonríe.

—He sido piloto cuatro años, Mikan. Estás a salvo conmigo —me dice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja—. Bueno, mientras estemos volando —añade guiñándome un ojo.¡Natsume me ha guiñado un ojo!

—¿Lista?

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.

—Charlie Tango, adelante. Aquí aeropuerto de Portland, avance por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero, cambio.

—Recibido, torre, aquí Charlie Tango. Cambio y corto. En marcha —añade dirigiéndose a mí.

El helicóptero se eleva por los aires lenta y suavemente. Portland desaparece ante nosotros mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo, aunque mi estómago se queda anclado en Oregón. ¡Uau! Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera. Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve  
nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto. ¿Cómo puede ver por dónde vamos?

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —me dice Natsume por los auriculares.

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

—Aquí —me contesta señalando con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula electrónica—. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Estáequipado para volar de noche. —Me mira y sonríe—. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Pues claro que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Está muy concentrado y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a él. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Tiene un perfil muy bonito, la nariz recta y la mandíbula cuadrada. Me gustaría deslizar la lengua por su mandíbula. No se ha afeitado, y su barba de dos días hace la perspectiva doblemente tentadora. Mmm… Me gustaría sentir su aspereza bajo mi lengua y mis dedos, contra mi cara.

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —consigo decir, casi sin aliento.

No estaba pensando en sexo, para nada.

—Menos de una hora… Tenemos el viento a favor.

En Seattle en menos de una hora… No está nada mal. Claro, estamos volando. Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me  
reproducen en el estómago. ¿Qué me tendrá preparado?

—¿Estás bien, Mikan?

—Sí.

Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen. Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Natsume acciona otro botón.

—Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango, en uno-cuatro-mil, cambio.

Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Me suena todo muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo de Portland al del aeropuerto de Seattle.

—Entendido, Seattle, preparado, cambio y corto.

Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice:

—Mira. Aquello es Seattle.

—¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»? —le pregunto realmente interesada.

—Nunca he subido a una mujer al helicóptero, Mikan. También esto es una novedad —me contesta en tono tranquilo, aunque serio.

Vaya, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se referirá a lo de dormir con una mujer?

—¿Estás impresionada?

—Me siento sobrecogida, Natsume.

Sonríe.

—¿Sobrecogida?

Por un instante vuelve a tener su edad.

Asiento.

—Lo haces todo… tan bien.

—Gracias, señorita Sakura —me dice educadamente.

Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura. Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz de Seattle es cada vez mayor.

—Torre de Seattle a Charlie Tango. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparado. Cambio.

—Aquí Charlie Tango, entendido, Seattle. Preparado, cambio y corto.

—Está claro que te divierte —murmuro.

—¿El qué?

Me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos parece burlón.

—Volar —le contesto.

—Exige control y concentración… ¿cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.

—¿Planear?

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloto las dos cosas.

—Vaya.

Aficiones caras. Recuerdo que me lo dijo en la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer, y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.

—Charlie Tango, adelante, por favor, cambio.

La voz incorpórea del control de tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis fantasías. Natsume contesta en tono seguro de sí mismo. Seattle está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras. ¡Uau! Es absolutamente impresionante. Seattle de noche, desde el cielo…

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Natsume en un murmullo.

Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de Aoi, Blade Runner. El recuerdo de Aoi intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado a sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —murmura Natsume.

Y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo, pero ya no lo escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino  
está en sus manos. Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotros veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra ESCALA. Está cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande… como mi ansiedad. Espero que no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarlo. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Hotaru y me hubiera puesto uno de sus vestidos, pero me gustan mis vaqueros negros, y llevo una camisa verde y una chaqueta negra de Kate. Voy bastante elegante.

Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza. Tú puedes, tú puedes, me repito como un mantra mientras nos acercamos al rascacielos. El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Natsume aterriza en la pista de la azotea del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivos, o miedo a que la cosa no vaya bien. Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada. Natsume se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos.  
—Hemos llegado —me dice en voz baja.

Su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Una metáfora muy adecuada para Natsume: el caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco. Parece tenso. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Su tono es muy serio, incluso angustiado, y sus ojos, ardientes. Me pilla por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Natsume.

Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencida, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que está sentado a mi lado. Pero mis palabras funcionan y Natsume se calma. Me mira un instante con cautela y luego, pese a ser tan alto, se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me coge de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista. En la azotea del edificio hace mucho viento y me pone nerviosa el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Natsume me pasa el brazo por la cintura y tira de mí.

—Vamos —me grita por encima del ruido del viento.

Me arrastra hasta un ascensor, teclea un número en un panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamente revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a Natsume hasta el infinito mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonito es que también me tiene cogida hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores blancas. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de «enorme» sería quedarse muy corto. La pared del fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magníficas vistas a la ciudad.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea ultramoderna de acero inoxidable… o a saber, quizá sea de platino. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente. A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina. Toda blanca, con la encimera de madera oscura y una barra en la que pueden sentarse seis personas.

Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay una mesa de comedor rodeada de dieciséis sillas. Y en el rincón hay un enorme piano negro y resplandeciente. Claro… seguramente también toca el piano. En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el apartamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

—¿Me das la chaqueta? —me pregunta Natsume.

Niego con la cabeza. He cogido frío en la pista del helicóptero.

—¿Quieres tomar una copa? —me pregunta.

Parpadeo. ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Está de broma o qué? Por un segundo pienso en pedirle un margarita, pero no me atrevo.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

—Sí, gracias —murmuro.

Me siento incómoda en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta de que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón. Abajo se ve Seattle, iluminada y animada. Retrocedo hacia la zona de la cocina —tardo unos segundos, porque está muy lejos de la pared de cristal—, donde Natsume está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado la chaqueta.

—¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?

—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Natsume. Estoy segura de que será perfecto.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Quiero salir corriendo. Esto es lujo de verdad, de una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo aquí, se burla mi  
subconsciente. Sí, quiero irme a la cama con Natsume Hyuga.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.

Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristal grueso y muy modernas. Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Mikan —murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

—Qué casa tan grande.

—¿Grande?

—Grande.

—Es grande —admite con una mirada divertida.

Doy otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Sabes tocar? —le pregunto señalando el piano.

—Sí.

—¿Bien?

—Sí.

—Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

—Sí… un par o tres de cosas.

Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando me giro y observo el inmenso salón. Pero no debería llamarlo «sala». No es un salón, sino una declaración de principios.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me coge de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Mientras me siento, me asalta la idea de que parezco Tess Durbeyfield observando la nueva casa del notario Alec d'Urberville. La idea me hace sonreír.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Está sentado a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, con la mano bajo la barbilla.

—¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville? —le pregunto.

Louis me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

—¿Solo por eso?

Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada. Aprieta los labios.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Angel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville —murmura. Sus ojos brillan, impenetrables y peligrosos.

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —susurro mirándole. Mi subconsciente me observa asombrada. Natsume se queda boquiabierto.

—Mikan, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y parece ligeramente incómodo—. Mi abogado ha insistido.

Me lo tiende. Estoy totalmente perpleja.

—Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.

—¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Nada a nadie.

Lo observo sin dar crédito. Mierda. Tiene que ser malo, malo de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré.

Me tiende un bolígrafo.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No.

Frunce el ceño.

—Mikan, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas —me riñe.

—Natsume, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotros con nadie. Ni siquiera con Hotaru. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de  
acuerdo. Lo firmaré.

Me observa fijamente y asiente muy serio.

—Buena puntualización, señorita Sakura.

Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

—¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Natsume?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

—No, Mikan, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro. En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Follo duro! Madre mía. Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perpleja.

—¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? —le pregunto. Se ríe a carcajadas.

—No, Mikan, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a una escalera. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Natsume.

Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarlo. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro.Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7. Dedicado a Gigi Lee.**

Lo primero que noto es el olor: piel, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En realidad no veo de dónde sale, de algún sitio junto a la cornisa, y emite un resplandor ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son

de color burdeos oscuro, que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja. En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes.

Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas. Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras en un viejo museo. Por un instante me pregunto qué hay dentro. ¿Quiero saberlo?

En la esquina del fondo veo un banco acolchado de piel de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar, pero que al observarlo con más atención descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de casi dos metros de largo —madera brillante con patas talladas—, y debajo, dos taburetes a juego. Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de  
matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama… solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo.

A unos metros de los pies de la cama hay un gran sofá Chesterfield granate, plantificado en medio de la sala, frente a la cama. Extraña distribución… eso de poner un sofá frente a la cama. Y sonrío para mis adentros. Me parece raro el sofá, cuando en realidad es el mueble más normal de toda la habitación. Alzo los ojos y observo el techo. Está lleno de mosquetones, a intervalos irregulares. Me pregunto por un segundo para qué sirven. Es extraño, pero toda esa madera, las paredes oscuras, la tenue luz y la piel granate hacen que la habitación parezca dulce y romántica… Sé que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Es lo que Natsume entiende por dulzura y romanticismo.

Me giro y está mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue. El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me decido a tocarlo. Es de ante, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más grueso y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

—Es un látigo de tiras —dice Natsume en voz baja y dulce.

Un látigo de tiras… Vaya. Creo que estoy en estado de shock. Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, o se ha quedado muda, o sencillamente se ha caído en redondo y se ha muerto. Estoy paralizada. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que  
siento ante todo esto, porque estoy en estado de shock. ¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es un sádico o un masoquista total? Miedo… sí… esa parece ser la sensación principal. Ahora me doy cuenta. Pero extrañamente no de él. No creo que me hiciera daño. Bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Un sinfín de preguntas me nublan la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Quién? Me acerco a la cama y paso las manos por uno de los postes. Es muy grueso, y el tallado es impresionante.

—Di algo —me pide Natsume en tono engañosamente dulce.

—¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?

Frunce la boca, no sé si divertido o aliviado.

—¿A gente? —Pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarme—. Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo lo entiendo.

—Si tienes voluntarias dispuestas a aceptarlo, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo.

—Oh.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Por qué? Me dirijo a la otra esquina de la sala, paso la mano por el banco acolchado, alto hasta la cintura, y deslizo los dedos por la piel. Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres. La idea me deprime.

—¿Eres un sádico?

—Soy un Amo.

Sus ojos carmesíes se vuelven abrasadores, intensos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, intentando asimilar la idea.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Por complacerme —murmura ladeando la cabeza. Veo que esboza una sonrisa. ¡Complacerle! ¡Quiere que lo complazca! Creo que me quedo boquiabierta.

Complacer a Natsume Hyuga. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sí, de que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que disfrute conmigo. Es una revelación.

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme —me dice en voz baja, hipnótica.

—¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

Siento la boca seca. Ojalá tuviera más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacerle, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas —susurra. Mientras me habla, miro el estante de las varas.

—¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto? —le pregunto señalando con la mano alrededor del cuarto.

—Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.

—Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre mí.

—Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto?

Se encoge de hombros y parece hacer un gesto de disculpa.

—A mí —se limita a contestarme.

Dios mío… Natsume me observa pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Mikan, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas —murmura nervioso—. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí.

Me tiende una mano, pero ahora no sé si cogerla. Hotaru me había dicho que era peligroso, y tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Es peligroso para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que sí. Y una parte de mí no quiere. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y salir corriendo de este cuarto y de todo lo que representa. Me siento muy desorientada.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Mikan.

Sé que no me miente. Le cojo de la mano y salgo con él del cuarto.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha del cuarto de juegos, como él lo llama, y avanza por un pasillo. Pasamos junto a varias puertas hasta que llegamos a la última. Al otro lado hay un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. Todo es  
blanco… todo: los muebles, las paredes, la ropa de cama. Es aséptica y fría, pero con una vista preciosa de Seattle desde la pared de cristal.

—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí? —le pregunto sin poder disimular mi tono horrorizado.

—A vivir no. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas —añade en voz baja y dubitativa.

—¿Dormiré aquí?

—Sí.

—No contigo.

—No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido —me dice en tono de reprimenda.

Aprieto los labios. Hay algo que no me encaja. El amable y cuidadoso Natsume, que me rescata cuando estoy borracha y me sujeta amablemente mientras vomito en las azaleas, y el monstruo que tiene un cuarto especial lleno de látigos y cadenas.

—¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.

—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre —murmuro de mala gana.

—Tienes que comer, Mikan —me regaña.

Me coge de la mano y volvemos al piso de abajo. De vuelta en el salón increíblemente grande, me siento muy inquieta. Estoy al borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si quiero saltar o no.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Mikan, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme —me dice soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a la cocina. Tengo cosas que preguntarle. Pero ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

Estoy junto a la barra de la cocina y observo cómo abre el frigorífico y saca un plato de quesos con dos enormes racimos de uvas blancas y rojas. Deja el plato en la encimera y empieza a cortar una baguette.

—Siéntate —me dice señalando un taburete junto a la barra.  
Obedezco su orden. Si voy a aceptarlo, tendré que acostumbrarme. Me doy cuenta de que se ha mostrado dominante desde que lo conocí.

—Has hablado de papeleo.

—Sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, aparte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, a un contrato que especifique lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuáles son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Mikan.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Perfecto —me contesta prudentemente.

—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación? —le pregunto.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Soy así.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a ser así?

—¿Por qué cada uno es como es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

Saca dos grandes platos blancos de un armario y coloca uno delante de mí. Y ahora nos ponemos a hablar del queso… Maldita sea…

—¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?

—Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar.

Comida… ¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?

—De verdad que no tengo hambre —susurro.

—Vas a comer —se limita a responderme. El dominante Natsume. Ahora está todo claro.

—¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

—Sí, por favor.

Me sirve otra copa y se sienta a mi lado. Doy un rápido sorbo.

—Te sentará bien comer, Mikan.

Cojo un pequeño racimo de uvas. Con esto sí que puedo. Él entorna los ojos.

—¿Hace mucho que estás metido en esto? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Es fácil encontrar a mujeres que lo acepten?

Me mira y alza una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías —me contesta fríamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Mikan, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. —Sonríe irónicamente—. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. —Su voz se enturbia—. Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.

Respira hondo y traga saliva. El estómago me da vueltas. Me desea… de una manera rara, es cierto, pero este hombre guapo, extraño y pervertido me desea.

—Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché —refunfuñ soy la polilla y él es la luz, y voy a quemarme. Lo sé.

—¡Come!

—No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal.

Sus ojos se dulcifican y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa.

—Como quiera, señorita Sakura.

—¿Cuántas mujeres? —pregunto de sopetón, pero siento mucha curiosidad.

—Quince.

Vaya, menos de las que pensaba.

—¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?

—Algunas sí.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguna?

—Sí.

¡Maldita sea!

—¿Grave?

—No.

—¿Me harás daño a mí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente.

—Te castigaré cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso.

Creo que estoy mareándome. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. El alcohol me dará valor.

—¿Alguna vez te han pegado? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

Vaya, me sorprende. Antes de que haya podido preguntarle por esta última revelación, interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me cuesta mucho procesar todo esto. He sido tan inocente que pensaba que pasaría una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cama de este hombre, y aquí estamos, negociando un extraño sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a él y me tiende una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

_NORMAS_

_Obediencia:_

_La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar._

_Sueño:La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo._

_Comida:Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta._

_Ropa:Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno._

_Ejercicio:El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa._

_Higiene personal y belleza:La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno._

_Seguridad personal:La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios._

_Cualidades personales:La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente.  
_

_El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo._

Madre mía.

—¿Límites infranqueables? —le pregunto.

—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.

—No estoy segura de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien.

Me muevo incómoda. La palabra «puta» me resuena en la cabeza.

—Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto, y quiero que vayas bien vestida. Estoy seguro de que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás costearte la ropa que me gustaría  
que llevaras.

—¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

Hazte a la idea de que será como un uniforme.

—No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana.

—Mikan, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.

—Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres?

—Quiero que sean cuatro.

—Creía que esto era una negociación.

Frunce los labios.

—De acuerdo, señorita Sakura, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?

—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.

Sonríe perversamente y le brillan los ojos, como si se sintiera aliviado.

—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres buena negociando.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

Observo la hoja con sus normas. ¡Depilarme! ¿Depilarme el qué? ¿Todo? ¡Uf!

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos —me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

_LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES_

_*Actos con fuego._

_*Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos._

_*Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre._

_*Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico._

_*Actos con niños y animales._

_*Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel._

_*Actos relativos al control de la respiración._

_*Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo_

Uf. ¡Tiene que escribirlos! Por supuesto… todos estos límites parecen sensatos y necesarios, la verdad… Seguramente cualquier persona en su sano juicio no querría meterse en este tipo de cosas. Pero se me ha revuelto el estómago.

—¿Quieres añadir algo? —me pregunta amablemente.

Mierda. No tengo ni idea. Estoy totalmente perpleja. Me mira y arruga la frente.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes?

Me remuevo incómoda y me muerdo el labio.

—Nunca he hecho cosas así.

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?

Por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos, me ruborizo.

—Puedes decírmelo, Mikan. Si no somos sinceros, no va a funcionar.

Vuelvo a removerme incómoda y me contemplo los dedos nudosos.

—Dímelo —me pide.

—Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé —le digo en voz baja.

Levanto los ojos hacia él, que me mira boquiabierto, paralizado y pálido, muy pálido.

—¿Nunca? —susurra.

Asiento.

—¿Eres virgen?

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme. Cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadado.

—¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? —gruñe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7. Dedicado a Maiapop-chan.**

Natsume recorre su estudio de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el pelo. Las dos manos… lo que quiere decir que está doblemente enfadado. Su férreo control habitual parece haberse resquebrajado.

—No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho —me riñe.

—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además… apenas nos conocemos.

Me contemplo las manos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? ¿Por qué está tan rabioso? Lo miro.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí —me dice bruscamente. Y aprieta los labios—. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡virgen! —Lo dice como si fuera un insulto—. Mierda, Miki, acabo de mostrarte… —se queja—. Que Dios me perdone. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

—Pues claro —le contesto intentando parecer ofendida.

Vale… quizá un par de veces.

—¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico guapo? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidó guapa.

Vuelve a pasarse la mano por el . Me ruborizo de alegría. Natsume Hyuga me considera guapa. Entrelazo los dedos y los miro fijamente intentando disimular mi estúpida sonrisa. Quizá es miope. Mi adormecida subconsciente asoma la cabeza.¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

—¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? —Junta las cejas—. ¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nadie me ha… en fin…Nadie me ha hecho sentir así, solo tú. Y resulta que tú eres una especie de monstruo—dije—.¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —le susurro.

—No estoy enfadado contigo. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Había dado por sentado… —Suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza—. ¿Quieres marcharte? —me pregunta en tono dulce.

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche —murmuro. No, por favor… No quiero marcharme.

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí —me dice frunciendo el ceño, y echa un vistazo al reloj—. Es tarde. —Y vuelve a levantar los ojos hacia mí—. Estás mordiéndote el labio —me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativo.

—Perdona.

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo… fuerte.

Me quedo boquiabierta… ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas y pretender que no me afecten?

—Ven —murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

—Tu situación, Miki. Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

—Oh.

Siento que el suelo se mueve. Soy una situación. Contengo la respiración.

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte.

—Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que tú solo follabas duro.

Trago saliva. De pronto se me ha secado la boca. Me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me recorre el cuerpo hasta llegar a…

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche… con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también —me dice con mirada intensa.

Me ruborizo… Madre mía… Mis deseos se hacen realidad.

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas —le digo con voz entrecortada e insegura.

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas. Miki, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, ardientes… excitados, y la cojo. Tira de mí hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. El movimiento me pilla por sorpresa y de pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos, enrolla mi coleta entorno a la muñeca y tira suavemente para obligarme a levantar la cara. Está mirándome.

—Eres una chica muy valiente —me susurra—. Me tienes fascinado.

Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario. Me arde la sangre. Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior.

—Quiero morder este labio —murmura sin despegarse de mi boca. Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y sonríe.

—Por favor, Miki, déjame hacerte el amor.

—Sí —susurro. Para eso estoy aquí. Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me coge de la mano y me conduce a través de la casa.

Su dormitorio es grande. Desde los ventanales se ven los iluminados rascacielos de Seattle. Las paredes son blancas, y los accesorios, azul claro. La enorme cama es ultramoderna, de madera maciza de color gris, con cuatro postes pero sin dosel. En la pared de la cabecera hay un impresionante paisaje marino. Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Natsume Hyuga. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de él. Se quita el reloj y lo deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama. Luego se quita la americana y la deja en una silla. Lleva la camisa blanca de lino y unos vaqueros. Es guapo hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo azabache está alborotado y le cuelga la camisa… Sus ojos carmesíes son audaces y brillantes. Se quita las Converse y se inclina para quitarse también los calcetines. Los pies de Natsume Hyuga… Uau… ¿Qué tendrán los pies descalzos? Se gira y me mira con expresión dulce.

—Supongo que no tomas la píldora.

¿Qué? Mierda.

—Me temo que no.

Abre el primer cajón y saca una caja de condones. Me mira fijamente.

—Tienes que estar preparada —murmura—. ¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?

—No me importa —susurro—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir? —murmura.

—Oh.

Madre mía. Se acerca a mí despacio. Está muy seguro de sí mismo, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan sexy…

—Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece —me dice en voz baja. Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Miki Sakura? —me susurra.

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —añade acariciándome la barbilla.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y  
lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el  
sujetador azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo.

—Miki… —me dice—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. Madre mía… ¿Por qué me dijo que no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que me pida. Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

—Me gustan las morenas —murmura.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una  
mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones —¿o son hormonas?— que me devastan el cuerpo. Lo deseo con locura. Lo cojo por los brazos y siento sus bíceps. Es sorprendentemente fuerte… musculoso. Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Natsume gime.

Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la  
cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo.

No esperaba verlo de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos carmesíes me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. Lo siento junto a mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la ía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha la Converse y me la quita, junto con el calcetín. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo, muerta de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi . Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo sentirlo entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risa ahogada.

—Miki, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —me susurra.

Me quita la otra zapatilla y el calcetín, y después se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en su cama, en bragas y sujetador, y él me mira detenidamente.

—Eres muy hermosa, Mikan Sakura. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es todo un seductor. Me corta la respiración.

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer.

¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

—No seas tímida, Miki. Muéstramelo —me la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada de deseo que apenas la reconozco.

—¿Cómo te corres sola? Quiero verlo.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No me corro sola —murmuro.

Alza las cejas, atónito por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual.

Se desabrocha los botones de los vaqueros y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendido  
encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

—No te muevas —murmura.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje. Ay… No puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de él.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada. Natsume se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Mikan —murmura.

Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos.

—Muy bonitos —suspira admirado.

Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más. Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el  
pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de  
mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —me susurra.

Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero él no se detiene.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome?

—Déjate ir, nena —murmura.

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos.¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

—Eres muy receptiva —me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

Vuelve a besarme. Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas… Ay. Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo. De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y las tira al suelo. Se quita también él los calzoncillos y libera su erección. ¡Madre mía! Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, coge un paquetito plateado y se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra. Se arrodilla y desliza un condón por su largo miembro. Oh, no… ¿Cómo va a entrar?

—No te preocupes —me susurra mirándome a los ojos—. Tú también te dilatas.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendido por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. En este momento me doy cuenta de que todavía lleva puesta la camisa.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor —le suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas —me ordena en tono suave. Obedezco de inmediato.

—Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Sakura —murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo—. Duro —susurra.Y me penetra bruscamente.

—¡Aaay! —grito.

Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Voy a moverme, nena —me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

Oh. Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene.

—¿Más? —me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí —le contesto.

Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse. Gimo. Mi cuerpo lo acepta… Oh, quiero que siga.

—¿Otra vez? —me pregunta.

—Sí —le contesto en tono de súplica.

Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo yo… Ay, por favor… Mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Córrete para mí, Miki —susurra sin aliento.

Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mí. Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Uau… ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Natsume ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio,  
empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

—Oooh.

Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —me pregunta Natsume mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo. Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías —me dice con una sonrisa burlona—. En serio, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes. Me tiendo a su lado sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. Uau. No  
tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado.

Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos carmesíes entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —susurro.

Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con ojos velados.

—¿Ahora mismo,señorita Sakura?—musita en tono frí inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta.

Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desabrocha el sujetador y me desliza la mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —murmura.

Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda medio tumbado sobre mi espalda. Siento la presión de los botones de su camisa mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa? —le pregunto.

Se queda inmóvil. Acto seguido se quita la camisa y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí. Siento su cálida piel sobre la mía. Mmm… Es una maravilla. Tiene el pecho cubierto de una ligera capa de pelo, que me hace cosquillas en la espalda.

—Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte… —me susurra al oído.

Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiración… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza los dedos entre mis piernas.

—Voy a follarte desde atrás, Anastasia —murmura.

Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para colocarme. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizada debajo de él, indefensa.

—Eres mía —susurra—. Solo mía. No lo olvides.

Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. Noto cómo crece su erección contra mi los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, trazando círculos muy despacio. Siento su respiración en la cara mientras me pellizca lentamente la mandíbula.

—Hueles de maravilla.

Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. Frota las manos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez. En un instinto reflejo, empiezo a trazar círculos con las caderas, al compás de su mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera  
adrenalina.

—No te muevas —me ordena en voz baja, aunque imperiosa.

Y lentamente me introduce el pulgar y lo gira acariciando las paredes de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante. Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta en voz baja pasándome los dientes por la oreja.

Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… con los dedos todavía trazando círculos. Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir.

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida. Muy receptiva. Oh, Mikan, me gusta, me gusta mucho —susurra.

Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Me tiene aprisionada y mantiene un ritmo constante, lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Gimo de nuevo y de pronto se mueve.

—Abre la boca —me pide.

Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente.

—Mira cómo sabes —me susurra al oído—. Chúpame, nena.

Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. Siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre. Madre mía. Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico.

—Quiero follarte la boca, Mikan, y pronto lo haré —me dice con voz ronca, salvaje, y respiración entrecortada.

¡Follarme la boca! Gimo y le muerdo. Pega un grito ahogado y me tira del pelo con más fuerza, me hace daño, así que le suelto el dedo.

—Mi niña traviesa —susurra.

Alarga la mano hacia la mesita de noche y coge un paquetito plateado.

—Quieta, no te muevas —me ordena soltándome el pelo.

Rasga el paquetito plateado mientras yo jadeo y siento el calor recorriendo mis venas. La espera es excitante. Se inclina, su peso vuelve a caer sobre mí y me agarra del pelo para inmovilizarme la cabeza. No puedo moverme. Me tiene seductoramente atrapada y está listo para volver a penetrarme.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Mikan —me dice.

Y me penetra despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. Su miembro se extiende y me invade por dentro implacablemente. Gimo con fuerza. Esta vez lo siento más profundo, exquisito. Vuelvo a gemir, y a un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con las  
caderas y retrocede, se detiene un momento y vuelve a penetrarme. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Me vuelve loca. Sus provocadoras embestidas, deliberadamente lentas, y la intermitente sensación de plenitud son irresistibles.

—Se está tan bien dentro de ti —gime.

Y mis entrañas empiezan a temblar. Retrocede y espera.

—No, nena, todavía no —murmura.

Cuando dejo de temblar, comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

—Por favor —le suplico.

Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse.

—Te quiero dolorida, nena —murmura.

Y sigue con su dulce y pausado suplicio, adelante y atrás.

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía.

Gimo.

—Natsume, por favor —susurro.

—¿Qué quieres, Mikan? Dímelo.

Vuelvo a gemir. Se retira y vuelve a penetrarme lentamente, de nuevo trazando círculos con las caderas.

—Dímelo —murmura.

—A ti, por favor.

Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro, y Natsume acelera la acometida.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Te… deseo…tanto…

Gimo.

—Eres… mía… Córrete para mí, nena —ruge.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanzan por el precipicio. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón. Natsume embiste hasta el fondo dos veces más y se queda paralizado, se deja ir y se derrama dentro de mí. Se desploma sobre mi cuerpo, con la cara hundida en mi pelo.

—Joder, Miki —jadea.

Se retira inmediatamente y cae rodando en su lado de la cama. Subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotada, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueñ me despierto, todavía no ha amanecido. No tengo ni idea de cuánto  
tiempo he dormido. Estiro las piernas debajo del edredón y me siento dolorida, exquisitamente dolorida. No veo a Natsume por ningún sitio. Me siento en la cama y contemplo la ciudad frente a mí. Hay menos luces encendidas en los rascacielos y  
el amanecer se insinúa ya hacia el este. Oigo música, notas cadenciosas de piano. Un dulce y triste lamento. Bach, creo, pero no estoy el edredón a un lado y me dirijo sin hacer ruido al pasillo que lleva al gran salón. Natsume está sentado al piano, totalmente absorto en la melodía que está tocando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Toca  
maravillosamente bien. Me apoyo en la pared y lo escucho embelesada. Es un músico extraordinario. Está desnudo, con el cuerpo bañado en la cálida luz de una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Como el resto del salón está oscuro, parece aislado  
en su pequeño foco de luz, intocable… solo en una burbuja.

Avanzo en silencio hacia él, atraída por la sublime y melancólica música. Estoy fascinada. Observo sus largos y hábiles dedos recorriendo y presionando suavemente las teclas, y pienso que esos mismos dedos han recorrido y acariciado con destreza mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo al pensarlo, sofoco un grito y aprieto los muslos. Natsume levanta sus insondables ojos carmesíes con expresión indescifrable.

—Perdona —susurro—. No quería molestarte.

Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Está claro que soy yo el que tendría que pedirte perdón —murmura.

Deja de tocar y apoya las manos en las piernas. De pronto me doy cuenta de que lleva puestos unos pantalones de pijama. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se levanta. Los pantalones le caen de esa manera tan sexy… Madre mía. Se me seca la boca cuando rodea tranquilamente el piano y se acerca a mí. Es ancho de hombros y estrecho de caderas, y al andar se le tensan los abdominales. Es impresionante…

—Deberías estar en la cama —me riñe.

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach?

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originariamente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

—Precioso, aunque muy triste, una melodía muy melancólica.

Esboza una media sonrisa.

—A la cama —me ordena—. Por la mañana estarás agotada.

—Me he despertado y no estabas.

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie —murmura.

No logro discernir cuál es su estado de ánimo. Parece algo decaído, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quizá se deba al tono del tema que estaba tocando. Me rodea con un brazo y me lleva cariñosamente a la habitación.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Tocas muy bien.

—A los seis años.

Natsume a los seis años… Imagino a un precioso niño de pelo azabache y ojos carmesíes, y se me cae la baba… Un niño de cabello alborotado al que le gusta la música increíblemente triste.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta ya de vuelta en la habitación.Enciende una lamparita.

—Estoy bien.

Los dos miramos la cama al mismo tiempo. Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre, como una prueba de mi virginidad perdida. Me ruborizo, incómoda, y me echo el edredón por encima.

—Bueno, la señora Jones tendrá algo en lo que pensar —refunfuña Natsume frente a mí.

Me coloca la mano debajo de la barbilla, me levanta la cara y me mira fijamente. Me observa con ojos intensos. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que le veo el pecho desnudo. Alargo la mano de forma instintiva. Quiero pasarle los dedos por el oscuro pelo del pecho, pero de inmediato da un paso atrás.

—Métete en la cama —me dice bruscamente. Y luego suaviza un poco el tono—: Me acostaré contigo.

Retiro la mano y frunzo levemente el ceño. Creo que no le he tocado el torso ni una sola vez. Abre un cajón, saca una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente.

—A la cama —vuelve a ordenarme.

Salto a la cama intentando no pensar en la sangre. Se tumba también él y me rodea con los brazos por detrás, de manera que no le veo la cara. Me besa el pelo con suavidad e inhala profundamente.

—Duérmete, dulce Mikan —murmura.

Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, no sé si por la música o por su conducta. Natsume Hyuga tiene un lado triste.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, guapuras. Les aviso que no subiré capi en mucho tiempo porque un amigo mío muy importante para mi está en grave estado, enfermo de leucemia y lo estoy ayudando. Precisamente por eso no estoy subiendo los capis prometidos, así que LO SIENTO :(


End file.
